The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices. The invention also relates to vibration isolating and propulsion unit supporting systems for marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the following United States patents.
Irgens, et al.: 2,740,368; Apr. 3, 1956. PA1 Kiekhaefer: 2,911,936; Nov. 10, 1959. PA1 Kiekhaefer: 2,916,007; Dec. 8, 1959. PA1 Watkins: 3,002,489; Oct. 3, 1961. PA1 Mohr: 3,127,866; Apr. 7, 1964. PA1 Post: 3,358,688; Dec. 19, 1967. PA1 Taipale: 3,599,594; Aug. 17, 1971. PA1 Haft: 3,750,615; Aug. 7, 1973. PA1 Ellingsen: 3,782,321; Jan. 1, 1974. PA1 Hall: 3,934,537; Jan. 27, 1976. PA1 Iijima, et al.: 4,546,848; Oct. 15, 1985. PA1 Bergelt: 4,625,939; Dec. 2, 1986. PA1 Hattori, et al.: 4,714,132; Dec. 22, 1987. PA1 Ping, et al.: 4,452,332; June 5, 1984.